Un ninja en un reino de magia
by shadow990
Summary: naruto llega al mundo de magix despues de su batalla contra kaguya
1. Chapter 1

**Un ninja en un reino de magia**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic** **así** **que sin** **tienen consejos por favor** **díganmelo**

 **Los personajes de Naruto y Winx club no me pertenecen**

 **Capitulo 1**

Nuestro héroe rubio se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y con una respiración agitada, enfrente de el se encontraba su enemigo Kaguya ella se mostraba con una cara fría y sin preocupación viéndolo como si no tuviera que temer.

El rubio mira hacia su derecha con ojos de tristeza y ve el cuerpo de la persona que consideraba como un hermano tendido ya sin vida, "Sasuke" decía en su mente nuestro héroe.

"Naruto ya ríndete, no puedes contra mi,...mira a tu amigo es prueba de ello" decía Kaguya tranquilamente.

"Ren..dirme..." susurrando esa palabra, en ese momento Naruto tenia una cara de furia y con mucha fuerza apretaba sus manos.

"Yo...yo... **YO NUNCA ME RENDIRE** " dando ese grito Naruto juntando todas sus fuerzas se levanta y se transforma en el **modo rikudou sennin**.

'Chicos por favor préstenme su poder para un ultimo ataque' le preguntaba Naruto a las bestias bijuu, los cuales todos gritaron con un _**'SI'**_.

Naruto, gracias al poder de los 9 bijuus formo una oodama rasen shuriken, pero en el centro parecía un tornado de elementos, y ya formado el ataque se lanza hacia Kaguya.

Kaguya al ver el ataque no quiso arriesgarse y formo un portal para salir de la trayectoria de Naruto, pero no se espero que Naruto desapareciera en un destellos amarillo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde Naruto ya había impactado con su ataque.

El ataque fue tan grande y poderoso que logro erradicar a Kaguya pero Naruto no se dio cuenta que su ataque también afecto el portal que había formado Kaguya y por la fuerza del ataque Naruto salio volando hacia el portal.

 **XXX**

Faragonda directora de la escuela para hadas, pasaba un día tranquila en su oficina hasta que de repente escucha algo inesperado.

 ***BOOM***

'Que fue eso?' piensa Faragonda mientras se levanta de su escritorio, para escuchar que alguien abre la puerta de su oficina.

"Directora hubo una explosión en la entrada de la escuela!" dice la encargada de la disciplina.

"Griselda no dejes que las chicas se acerquen al lugar de la explosión" dice Faragonda.

Faragonda, Griselda y los demás maestros se dirigen a lugar de la explosión y cuando llegaron no se esperaban ver a un chico de pelo rubio, uno de los maestros se acerca y ve al rubio que esta herido.

"Este muchacho se encuentra muy herido directora!" dice el maestro con preocupación.

"Deprisa llévenlo a la enfermería!" dice Faragonda con igual preocupación.

Entonces un maestro con orejas de punta y pelo largo corre hacia el rubio lo levanta y se lo lleva a la enfermería.

 **X Unas horas mas tarde X**

Ya en la enfermería la doctora les dice a la directora y a los demás que el chico esta estable y que para el día de mañana debería de despertar y que por el momento deben dejarlo dormir.

a la mañana siguiente como había dicho la doctora el rubio empezó a despertar

"Agh... me duele todo...eh? en donde estoy?...esto no parece ser el hospital de Konoha" dice un adolorido y confundido Naruto cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y voltea para ver quien es.

"oh vaya ya estas despierto que bien nos tenias algo preocupado a todos" dice la doctora entrando a la habitación y atrás de ella viene la directora y la encargada de la disciplina.

"Uh.. en donde estoy?" pregunta nuestro héroe rubio.

"te encuentras en Alfea la mejor escuela de hadas de todo Magix" le dice Faragonda.

'Hadas?, Magix?, ok obviamente no estoy en Konoha ni las Naciones Elementales' piensa Naruto con una cara preocupación y confusión.

"podemos saber cual es tu nombre joven y de donde vienes?" le pregunta Griselda con una cara seria.

"Así mi nombre es Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki" se presenta nuestro héroe rubio.

"Soy Faragonda la directora de esta escuela y esta el la señorita Griselda la encargada de la disciplina y esta es la doctora Elisa" dice Faragonda.

"Disculpa joven Naruto, pero nos puedes decir que fue lo que te paso para que tuvieras todas esas heridas?" pregunta Griselda.

"ah...bueno yo estaba...

 **Continuara**

 **AN**

 **ok este es mi primer capitulo espero que les guste, les diré que en este fanfic Naruto tendrá conocimientos de Fuinjutsu y mas jutsus elemento Fuuton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Aviso: los personajes de Naruto y los de Winx club no son míos.**

 **Naruto y Stella: 17 años**

 **Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa: 16 años**

 **1 año después**

A pasado 1 año desde que Naruto llego a Magix, el primer día les contó a Faragonda y a Griselda sobre su batalla contra Kaguya, después cuando se recupero por completo empezó a estudiar los primeros 2 meses sobre Magix, como la magia, las 3 escuelas de Magix, la historia, la tecnología y sobre las plantas y en esos meses también hablaba mas con Faragonda y Griselda y los maestros empezó a llevarse muy bien con ellos, para el tercer mes construyo su casa/cabaña en el bosque, los demás meses estuvo entrenando y haciendo experimentos con su Fuinjutsu con esta nueva tecnología.

 **XXX**

Ahora encontramos a Naruto cocinando su desayuno, cuando siente una presencia acercándose hacia el, pero inmediatamente reconoce quien es la persona que se acerca.

 *** knock * * knock ***

"Adelante, esta abierto" dice Naruto con una voz alegre y amigable.

"Buenos días Naruto, veo que estas preparando tu desayuno" dice su visita.

"Buenos días Faragonda, si apenas estoy empezando, gustas algo de desayunar o algo de beber?" pregunta nuestro rubio favorito.

"Agua estaría bien gracias" responde Faragonda.

"Ok, toma asiento por favor" le dice Naruto a Faragonda

"Y dime, a que le debo esta agradable visita, no lo tomes mal, me agrada tu compañía y todo pero normalmente yo voy y la visito a usted, a Griselda y a los demás maestros en la escuela, porque tienen mucho trabajo y aparte de todo no es hoy cuando llegan nuevas estudiantes?" pregunta nuestro héroe, entregándole un vaso con agua.

"Si, así es, hoy llegan las nuevas estudiantes, y es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor, quisiera que fueras a recoger a una estudiante, la princesa Stella de Solaria" responde la directora de Alfea.

"La princesa de Solaria?... la misma que causa el accidente el año pasado?, esa princesa?" pregunta Naruto con cara de confundido ya teniendo en mano su desayuno listo y tomando asiento enfrente de Faragonda **(AN: si se preguntan que es el desayuno son huevos revueltos, pan con mantequilla y jugo de naranja. Aunque en lo personal a mi me gusta mas la limonada =D )**.

"Así es esa misma princesa, quiero que vayas por ella ya que volverá pero quiero que vayas para que entienda que esto es serio y ya no pasen mas problemas" dice Faragonda para después tomar algo del vaso de agua.

"Bueno tenia planeado hacer otro libro pero eso puede esperar, a que hora y lugar tengo que encontrarla?" pregunta Naruto cuando termino de preguntar empezó a comer su desayuno.

"Dentro de un momento te enviare a un lugar llamado tierra, donde te encontraras con Stella y de ahí la escoltaras hacia Alfea" le responde la directora.

"Esta bien, nada mas espera y me preparo. no tardare" dice el rubio ya terminando su desayuno y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus herramientas.

Naruto no tardo mucho en cambiarse y agarro rápidamente algunos pergaminos donde tenia sus kunais, shuriken y su katana, ya agarrando lo que necesitaba se dirige a fuera de su casa donde Faragonda lo esperaba.

"Todo listo, ya puedes enviarme a la tierra" diciendo nuestro rubio con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien y espero que tu no causes problemas cuando llegues a la escuela con alguna de tus bromas" dice Faragonda con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aaahhhh, vamos no seria yo si no lo hiciera" dice Naruto ahora con su clásica sonrisa marca Naruto.

Faragonda solo sonríe mas y Naruto se pone alado de ella esperando que Faragonda abriera el portal, lo cual no tardo mucho ya que Faragonda extiende su mano enfrente de ella y abriendo el portal para Naruto, ya viendo el portal Naruto se despide y salta hacia el portal.

 **XXX**

 _ ***Gardenia***_

En una habitación donde hay dibujos de castillos y hados se escuchan unos pequeños ronquidos de un pequeño conejito que estaba durmiendo.

"Bloom, despierta dormilona, el sol salio hace tiempo" dice una voz tranquila y femenina.

"Ugh, cinco minutos mas, mama!" dice Bloom todavía dormida.

"Llegaras tarde a la escuela, Bloom!" dice la mama con una pequeña sonrisa.

" **Escuela** , oh no! Llegare tarde, por que no me despertate antes?" dice Bloom saltando de la cama y corriendo a la regadera a darse un baño a la velocidad de la luz, para después salir y cambiarse de ropa.

"El despertador no sonó, oh no!, no puedo creerlo!" ya terminando de ponerse la ropa, se dio cuenta de algo importante "espera un segundo, no hay escuela, el despertador no sonó porque estoy de vacaciones oh, mama, tu broma no es divertida" dice Bloom cansada y un poquito molesta.

Ahora la mama se estaba riendo cuando su hija se dio cuenta de su pequeña broma, para después acercarse a su hija y decirle.

"Pero, me creíste verdad" le dice con una sonrisa.

"Tengo sueño, volveré a la cama" dice Bloom ya acostándose.

"Deberías acostarte mas temprano, anoche estuviste despierta hasta muy tarde" dice la mama.

"Estaba leyendo" dice Bloom todavía acostada.

"Hadas: Mito o Realidad... nunca te cansas de esas tonterías?" dice la madre.

"No son tonterías, ok?" dice Bloom al escuchar lo que dijo su madre.

"De hecho, ahora que la escuela termino, puedes ayudarme en la tienda" dice la mama de Bloom un poco seria dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación.

"Oh no!" contesta Bloom algo cansada y preocupada.

 **X Unos minutos mas tarde X**

"Buenos días, querida" dice el padre de Bloom viendo que ya bajo de su habitación.

"No pasare mis vacaciones de verano en la tienda, ojala pudiera ir a un lugar divertido" dice algo molesta Bloom.

"Cuando seas mayor podrás ir a donde quieras" le dice su padre con una sonrisa.

"Cuando voy a ser mayor, ya tengo 16 años, papa!. Dice Bloom con una cara seria.

"Solo 16, pero aun sigues siendo mi niña" dice el padre con una sonrisa.

"Pero, no es justo!" dice Bloom haciendo un puchero.

"Escucha, dentro de unas semanas podemos ir al mar juntos como todos los años" dice el papa de Bloom tratando de calmarla.

"Pero todas mis amigas van a ir de vacaciones solas, ese seria el mejor regalo de verano" dice Bloom molesta.

"Bien, hablando de regalo, tenemos una sorpresa para ti" dice la mama para calmar las cosas.

"Si, algo para que te traslades en Gardenia" ahora le dice su papa con una sonrisa.

"Ah, en serio? Gracias, papa, mama" dice Bloom olvidando su enojo y ahora estando emocionada.

Bloom sale corriendo hacia el patio de atrás de su casa seguida rápidamente por su conejito, al llegar atrás de la casa se topa con una bicicleta que lleva una canasta con flores y al ver la bicicleta se decepciona, para que después lleguen su mama y papa atrás de ella.

"Bonita, verdad?" dice su padre pensando que había sorprendido a su hija.

"Ah, si, bien, gracias" dice Bloom tratando de no decepcionar a su padre.

Bloom se dirige hacia su bicicleta decepcionada y Kiko su conejito la acompaña saltando sobre la canasta de flores y se va para dar un paseo.

"Lo ves? se quedo muda" dice el padre de Bloom hacia su esposa.

"No lo se, tal ves ella esperaba algo mas sofisticado?" dice la madre de Bloom molesta mirando a su esposo.

"Una bicicleta con velocímetro?" dice el esposo.

"Una moto, querido" responde la mama de Bloom.

"Pero esas cosas son peligrosas y sabes cuanto cuestan" dice el papa de Bloom rápidamente no gustándole mucho la idea.

"Intentemos ahorrar, tal ves podamos comprársela el año entrante" dice la esposa.

 **X Unos minutos mas tarde X**

Bloom llega al parque y se baja de la bicicleta al igual que su conejito Kiko, Bloom va caminando hacia un árbol y apoyar su bicicleta sobre el para después sentarse alado.

"Ve a jugar Kiko, pero no te alejes mucho, esta bien?" dice Bloom a su mascota mientas saca una manzana para después darle una mordida.

Kiko se va alejando felizmente saltando mas adentro del parque y no tardo mucho para que el pequeño conejo regrese corriendo y gritando con una cara que mostraba miedo, hasta que llego con su dueña para luego desmayarse, no tardo igualmente mucho para que se recupere y empieza hacer ruidos y saltando de un lugar a otro.

"Que sucede, Kiko?" pregunta Bloom confundida por como actuá su conejo y poniéndose de pie

El conejo viendo que Bloom se pone de pie el da media vuelta y empieza a saltar hacia la dirección donde el había ido a jugar, Bloom ve como salta su conejo corre atrás de el, al llegar mas profundo del parque Bloom escucha unos ruidos de alguien peleando entonce se oculta detrás de un árbol para ver lo que nunca se imagino ver, ella estaba viendo como una chica rubia estaba peleando contra unas criaturas extrañas.

" ** _Rising Sun!_ "** grita la chica rubia para que después hubiera una explosión.

"Vaya!, viste eso verdad, Kiko? " Bloom viendo tal habilidad quedo muy sorprendida y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su mascota solo para ver como se desmaya.

" ** _Solar Wind!_ "** grita nuevamente la chica rubia contra las criaturas que querían acorralarla mandándolos a volar.

Unas de las criaturas salio volando hacia la dirección de un monstruo muy grande, pero el monstruo lo atrapo con una mano para luego apretarlo muy fuerte y hacerlo explotar haciendo que desaparezca, luego el monstruo dio dos pasos hacia enfrente y gruñir ferozmente mostrando que era un ogro.

"Háganse a un lado, feas criaturas o sentirán la magia de la hada del sol y la luna!" dice la hada rubia con valentía.

El ogro solo suelta un rugido muy fuerte para que después corra hacia la hada para embestirla, la hada sorprendida por la velocidad del monstruo no pudo esquivarlo y la mando volando y la hada cae de espalda sufriendo algo de daño por tal golpe.

"Oh dios mio!, eso no es bueno" dice Bloom preocupada por la chica rubia.

Las criaturas y el ogro se acercaban lentamente hacia la hada rubia.

"Hahahahaha, te llego la hora hada" dice el ogro pensando que ya había ganado.

"Oh no!" dice Bloom viendo como se tornan las cosas.

" **Monstruos tomen su cetro** " grita el ogro apuntando hacia la hada.

Los pequeños monstruos saltaron hacia la hada atrapándola y inmovilizarla y uno de los pequeños monstruos recogió el cetro, el ogro viendo que un monstruo tenia el cetro se dirigió hacia el.

"Dame ese cetro" digo el ogro que le quito el cetro de las manos del monstruo.

El ogro acercándose mas hacia el hada para darle el golpe final cuando de repente.

" **Suéltenla** "grita Bloom.

El ogro y los monstruos dirigen su mirada hacia donde proviene el ruido viendo a una chica pelirroja.

"o voy a... un momento que voy hacer" preocupada por no saber que hacer en situaciones como esta.

"Grrrr, **Ataquen**. Gruñe y grita el ogro hacia los monstruos.

Un par de monstruos saltan hacia la pelirroja, la pelirroja viendo que se acercaban extendió su mano y gritaba esperando detenerlos así, pero no se dio cuenta que la rodeaba magia y cuando los monstruos estuvieron cerca la magia exploto mandándolos a volar.

"huh? que yo hice eso?" se dijo a si misma sorprendida sin darse cuenta que el ogro se acercaba a ella.

Cuando el ogro ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la atrapa.

"Te tengo, ahora te aplastare como a una muñeca de porcelana" dice el ogro con furia.

Pero nadie estaba preparando para lo que sucedió en el medio del campo de batalla se abre un portal y saliendo de el aparece un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules, todos se le quedan viendo no esperando que un joven llegara a la pelea, Naruto mira alrededor de el y mira a Stella atrapada por varios monstruos y a una joven pelirroja atrapada por un ogro.

"Oye ogro es mejor que las sueltes, o si no estarás en varios problemas" dice Naruto poniéndose en posición de combate.

"Grrrr, no lo creo chico" dice el ogro pensando que todavía puede ganar.

"Bueno yo te lo advertí" dice Naruto para luego desaparecer de la vista del ogro.

"Pero que, a donde se fue?" dice el ogro buscando por todos lados.

"Me buscabas" dice Naruto en voz alta detrás del ogro.

El ogro mira hacia atrás y encuentra a Naruto cargando a Bloom estilo princesa, el ogro quedo muy sorprendido porque no se había dado cuenta que ya no tenia sujeto a la pelirroja, Bloom ahora se encontraba en los brazos de joven rubio, ella al darse cuenta en la posición que se encontraba solo se pudo sonrojar.

"Dime te encuentras bien?" pregunta Naruto mirando hacia la pelirroja.

Bloom al escuchar la pregunta no confiaba en su voz así que solo asiente lentamente, Naruto al verla asentir muestra su clásica sonrisa haciendo que Bloom se sonroje mas, Naruto la baja de sus brazos lentamente para que Bloom este de pie.

"Bien es hora de acabar esto" dice Naruto haciendo rápidamente unos sellos de mano para luego gritar **"** ** _ **Fuuton**_** _ **Shikuu Daigyoku**_ **"** (elemento viento: cañón de viento) El jutsu de Naruto hizo que el ogro y los monstruos salieran volando y liberando a Stella.

"Oh vaya, eso estuvo cerca" dice Stella levantándose del suelo, para luego ir a recoger su cetro que estaba en el suelo por el ataque de Naruto.

"Grrrr, como se atreven, monstruos a ellos" dice el ogro con furia.

Naruto al ve los monstruos acercándose y hace aparecer su katana lazándose contra los monstruos haciéndolos desaparecer **(AN: la katana es de Samuel de metal gear lo cual no soy dueño)** , mientras Stella grita otra ves **"** _ **Rising Sun!**_ **"** y los monstruos que iban tras de ella explotaron, pero nadie se dio cuenta que el ogro se acerco a Bloom otra ves para atraparla.

"Rindanse... o ella lo pagara muy caro" dice el ogro atrayendo la atención de Naruto y Stella hacia el

Naruto y Stella miran como el ogro tiene atrapada a Bloom Naruto estuvo apunto de atacar pero sintió algo poderoso emanando de Bloom.

" **Nooooooooo** " grita Bloom siendo rodeada de magia provocando una explosión muy grande liberándose del ogro.

"Cielos, que poderosa!" dice Stella asombrada por tal demostración de poder.

Stella y Naruto se acercan a Bloom que estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

"Estas bien?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo los rubios.

"Aaaah... si" responde Bloom ya calmando su respiración.

"Bien es hora de una pequeña venganza" dice Stella preparando su cetro mientras algunos monstruos los rodeaban entonces Stella grita **"** _ **Solar Wind!**_ **"** mandando a volar a la mayoría de los monstruos.

Pero uno de los monstruos que no salio volando ataca a Bloom en su pierna mientras ella gritaba de sorpresa y agitaba la pierna para liberarse, lo cual logro pero el monstruo arranco un pedazo de su pantalón cayendo cerca del ogro.

"Grrrr, nos volveremos a ver, rubia" dice el ogro muy enojado aplaudiendo tres veces para que una nube lo cubriera y desapareciera.

"Menos mal que al fin se fueron!" dice Stella antes de desmayarse por suerte Naruto reacciono rápido y la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo.

"Oh no, se encuentra bien?" pregunta preocupada Bloom.

"Si, necesita descansar la batalla la dejo exhausta" dice Naruto al revisar la condición de Stella.

"Vamos a mi casa esta cerca de aquí, allí podrá descansar" Dice Bloom un poco aliviada de que no sea algo muy grave.

 **X Mas tarde en casa de Bloom X**

"Entonces el es ninja con súper poderes y ella una hada? Y fuero atacados por criaturas extrañas verdad?" pregunta su padre viendo a Naruto alado del sofá donde esta acostada Stella.

"Si, entonces me creen?" pregunta Bloom a su padre.

"No, no te creo, creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía y llevar a esta joven a un hospital" dice su padre.

"Ah no, por favor no se lo diga a nadie" dice Stella levantándose del sofá.

"Esta despertando. como te sientes querida?" pregunta la mama de Bloom.

"Estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme los dos contra esos monstruos" dice Stella

"No fue nada" dice una feliz pelirroja.

"No te preocupes, me gusta ayudar" dice nuestro rubio favorito con su sonrisa clásica haciendo sonrojar un poco a Stella y a Bloom.

"Por cierto mi nombre es Stella" se presenta Stella.

"Hola Stella, yo soy Bloom" ahora presentándose Bloom.

"Mucho gusto Stella, Bloom, yo soy Naruto" se presenta Naruto.

"Stella, llamamos a tus padres?" pregunta la mama de Bloom.

"Eso sera difícil, vengo de un lugar muy lejano, han oído hablar de Solaria?, es un reino muy lejos de aquí, soy un hada saben, mi destino es Alfea pero.." decía Stella cuando el padre de Bloom la interrumpe.

"Por supuesto, voy a llamar a la policía, no se tiene que ser un genio para saber que esta joven esta mal de la cabeza" dice el padre de Bloom agarrando el teléfono.

Stella al escuchar lo que dijo el padre de Bloom se enfurece pero rápidamente piensa en algo y hace una pequeña magia y cambia el teléfono por verduras dejando sin palabras a los padres de Bloom.

"Muy bien ahora me cree" dice Stella con una cara de te lo dije.

"Si esa no es suficiente prueba, yo puedo hacer esto" dice Naruto empezando a caminar sobre la pared hasta llegar al techo y cuando llego miro hacia abajo solo para ver que todos estaban con la boca asta el suelo.

"Yo los vi, y les creo" dice Bloom para que sus padres no tuvieran mas dudas.

"De hecho su hija también ayudo ahuyento a los monstruos con un campo de energía" les dice Stella a los padres de Bloom

"De hecho ni siquiera yo se como lo hice" dice Bloom todavía sorprendida de ella misma.

"Una hada no necesita saber como, solo lo hace eso es todo" dice Stella con seguridad.

"Yo... un hada?" pregunta Bloom con esperanza de que sea cierto.

"Sin duda, pienso que puedes ser la mejor hada de hay" dice Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"En serio crees eso Naruto" dice Bloom sonrojándose.

"Claro que lo creo, tienes un gran corazón y presiento que aras grandes cosas en el futuro" dice Naruto haciendo que Bloom se sonroje mas.

Después de platicar un rato mas Bloom lleva a sus nuevos amigos a su habitación y Stella empieza a contarle que de donde ella proviene la magia es común y que debería acompañarla a la escuela de magia en el castillo de Alfea, y cuando Bloom estaba pensando en la oferta no escuchaba lo que decía Naruto a Stella sobre Faragonda lo había enviado a el para que le dijera que no debería causar mas problemas pero como le agradaba Bloom no diría nada y que ayudaría en todo lo que le sea posible, de repente escucharon unos fuertes golpes y un gran rugido, al bajar se topan al mismo ogro con mas monstruos y un troll.

"Con que aquí estabas rubia, preparate porque te venceré esta ves" dice el ogro con furia.

"Ellos son demasiados, tenemos que pensar en algo y rápido" dice Stella transformándose.

"Tengo una idea, yo me encargare de los monstruos" dice Bloom luego de salir corriendo y la persigan los monstruos.

"Yo me encargo del troll" dice Naruto sacando su katana nuevamente para luego lanzarse contra el.

"Seremos solo tu y yo rubia preparate" dice el ogro confiado.

"Veamos que puedes hacer" dice Stella para luego grita _ **"Burning Sun!"**_ Mandando a volar al ogro.

Mientras Bloom llegaba a la parte atrás de su casa se volteo para enfrentar a los monstruos que iban detrás de ella, pero al ver a los monstruos se acuerda que ella todavía no sabe como controlar sus poderes.

"Ahora que hago?" se pregunta Bloom preocupada cuando de repente escucha un grito.

" _ **Rasengan!"**_

Bloom solo logra ver al troll salir volando fuera de la casa para caer encima de los monstruos, para luego ver a Naruto salir tras del troll y se ponga alado de ella no tardo mucho para que se escuchara otro grito.

" _ **Burning Sun!"**_

Y ahora salia volando el ogro de la casa para caer sobre el troll, para que después vean a Stella salir de la casa.

"Vaya Stella si sabe como deshacerse de los malos" dice Bloom sorprendida por la fuerza de Stella.

"No se preocupen chicos acabo de llamar a los especialistas" dice Stella con tranquilidad.

"Grrrr, pagaran muy caro" dice el troll levantándose.

Pero el troll no se esperaba que una soga atrapara su cuello, Naruto Stella y Bloom miran atrás del troll para ver a un grupo de jóvenes.

"Estoy listo" dice el joven de pelo naranja.

"Vamos a llevarlos a donde pertenecen" dice el joven rubio.

"Cual es la prisa?, no quieres divertirte un poco?" pregunta el joven de pelo morado.

"Yo en su lugar no presumiría tanto, después de todo, es nuestra primera misión" dice el joven de pelo café solo para ver su compañero de pelo morado salir volando "te lo advertí".

El troll al liberarse corre a atacar a los especialistas pero el rubio lo bloquea con su escudo, para que después le diga a su compañero de pelo café que lo atacara, el joven de pelo café hace un corte en el suelo provocando una gran grita haciendo que el troll caiga en el.

"Ahora si ya me enoje" dice el joven de pelo morado sacando su espada y empezando a eliminar monstruos pero es detenido por el ogro que le da un golpe en la cabeza.

El ogro al dar el golpe de repente recibe un ataque de energía por la espalda y cae, el caer detrás se encuentra Stella y Bloom con las manos juntas apuntando hacia el ogro.

"Ves te dije que podías hacerlo" le dice Stella con felicidad.

"De veras soy un hada" dice Bloom muy sorprendida.

El ogro se levanta y mira que esta rodeado por los especialistas, Naruto, Bloom y Stella, al ver que todos lo miraban decidió escapar aplaudiendo tres veces y desaparecer en una bola de humo.

"Chicos déjenme les presento a los especialistas" dice Stella a Naruto y a Bloom.

"Riven" señala al joven de pelo morado.

"El príncipe Sky" señala al joven de pelo café.

"Timmy" señala al joven de pelo naranja.

"Y Brandon el escudero de Sky" señala al joven de pelo rubio.

El troll se levantaba de la grieta pero Brandon le pone un collar e inmoviliza al troll que empieza a flotar, los especialistas se reunieron cerca del troll, de repente se abre un portal los especialistas se despiden y después desaparecen.

 **X Al día siguiente X**

Bloom se encuentra con sus padres despidiéndose de ellos.

"Bloom esta todo listo?" pregunta la mama al saber que su hija se ira a un lugar lejano.

"Si mama esta todo listo" responde Bloom con una sonrisa

"Segura que quieres ir a esa escuela Bloom?" le pregunta su padre realmente no queriendo que su hija se fuera.

"Si, estoy segura, realmente quiero ir y aprender como ser un hada con Stella" responde Bloom.

"Esta bien, pero llamamos tan ponto llegues y nos dices como va todo" dice su padre.

"Esta bien papa" le dice Bloom

"Ok, están todos listos es hora de partir" dice Stella lista para partir.

"Yo estoy listo, que tal tu Bloom lista para partir?" pregunta Naruto a Bloom.

"Muy bien, pónganse junto a mi" dice Stella a Bloom y a Naruto lo cual se acercan y después Stella grita " **Magix ahí vamos** " para que se formara un portal debajo de ellos y desaparecieran.

Naruto, Stella y Bloom pasan por el portal y aterrizan cerca del castillo de Alfea

"Bloom deja sea el primero en darte la bienvenida al reino de Magix" dice Naruto mostrando el paisaje a Bloom.

 **Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **AN no soy dueño de Naruto y Winx club**

"Enfrente de nosotros se encuentra Alfea donde aprenderás todo sobre como ser una hada" dice Stella a Bloom con una gran sonrisa.

"Es mas hermoso que en la fotografiá" dice Bloom.

"Estas muy emocionada verdad Bloom?" pregunta Naruto.

"Claro que lo estoy!" le dice Bloom.

"Entonces andando, no queremos llegar tarde a su primer día" le dice Naruto a Bloom y a Stella.

"Ok es hora de ir a la escuela" dice Stella.

"Entonces Stella, Bloom cuéntenme sobre ustedes" le dice Naruto.

 **X Ya enfrente de la escuela X**

"Este lugar es precioso!" dice Bloom asombrada por el paisaje.

"No dejes que eso te distraiga!" le dice Stella.

"Quien es esa señora, que esta ahí?" pregunta Bloom.

"Griselda, es la encargada de la disciplina" le responde Naruto.

Al dirigir la vista hacia Griselda ven que esta tomando lista de las personas que mandaron solicitudes.

"Oh no, ahora que?, no estoy en la lista" pregunta Bloom con preocupación de que la devolverían a la tierra por no estar registrada.

"Oh si estas!, ya lo pensé en todo, la princesa de Calisto tenia que venir aquí este año pero cambio de idea, no se porque, me dio una carta para que se la diera a la directora, pero no se la daré, eso es todo, ademas, aquí nadie conoce a la princesa de Calisto" le dice Stella rompiendo la carta de la princesa.

"Eso esa es muy buena idea Stella" le dice Naruto.

"Quieren que tome su lugar?! estaríamos mintiendo!"le dice Bloom a los 2 rubios

"Oh, vamos es solo una pequeña mentira blanca" le dice Stella.

"Vamos, Bloom es lo mejor ya que no enviaste una solicitud" dice Naruto.

"Vamos amiga ya no hay vuelta atrás" dice Stella

"Buenos días, Griselda" Saluda Naruto.

"Buenos días, señorita Griselda" dice Stella.

"Buenos días, Naruto y veo que vienes acompañado, princesa de Solaria pensé que ya no la volvería a ver, después de lo que sucedió el año pasado, me sorprende que nos concedas tu presencia" dice Griselda.

"No me rindo tan fácil mente, usted sabe" dice Stella.

"Y quien es su amiga?" pregunta Griselda.

"La princesa de Calisto" dice Stella con tranquilidad.

"La princesa de Calisto?" pregunta Griselda.

"Si, soy yo" dice Bloom con vos segura pero en sus ojos mostraba un poco de miedo.

"Esta bien pueden pasar y Naruto la directora quiere hablar contigo después de que hable con las estudiantes" dice Griselda.

"Esta bien, gracias por avisarme" dice Naruto caminando con Stella y Bloom.

"A propósito, que paso el año pasado?" pregunta Bloom curiosa.

"Ah! No fue nada, la señorita Griselda convierte todo en un drama, por cierto Naruto que crees que quiera la directora hablar contigo" dice Stella un poco nerviosa tratando de cambiar la conversación.

"No lo se, posiblemente quiera que haga un trabajo para ella o para los especialistas Fontana roja" dice Naruto un poco pensativo.

Al llegar al centro de la escuela donde se encontraban las otras estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, Bloom y Stella se dieron cuenta que las otras estudiantes miraban hacia donde estaban ellas mas especifico hacia Naruto, todas las estudiantes tenían un sonrojo y algunas murmuraban sobre que guapo es y si tenia novia, a esto Stella y Bloom se sentían un poco molestas en el interior hasta que llego Griselda.

"Este sera su hogar durante los próximos 5 años, pero... puede dejarlo en cualquier momento, las reglas de esta institución están basadas en la disciplina, desobedezcan y yo misma las escoltare hasta la salida!" dice Griselda con seriedad y apuntando hacia la puerta principal.

"Debes tener cuidado Bloom Griselda se toma su trabajo muy enserio" murmura Naruto procurando que Griselda no lo escuchara.

"Esta no es una escuela de magos, no están aquí para hacer trucos, por lo siguiente no pueden utilizar sus poderes en los pasillos o en áreas comunes, de hecho el único lugar donde pueden hacerlo es en la salón de clases bajo la supervisión de los profesores" dice Griselda aun mas seria.

De repente todos escuchan una nueva voz, llamando la atención de todos.

"Lamento llegar tarde, espero que disculpen" dice la voz de una persona mayor.

"Señoritas, ella es su directora, Atención!" dice Griselda.

"No hace falta ser tan formales, espero que la señorita Griselda no las haya asustado mucho, bienvenidas a Alfea, la mejor escuela de hadas de todo Magix!, claro, también es la única!, vamos chicas entren" dice Faragonda con tranquilidad y una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio.

"Bloom, la directora Faragonda es amiga mía, estoy seguro que te agradara" dice Naruto.

"Aquí estamos, ahora empezaremos nuestra clase de orientación, y al final todas nos conoceremos mejor, convertirse en hada es trabajo duro, pero se que todas aquí pueden lograrlo, no olviden que los profesores y yo estamos aquí para ayudarlas, bien terminamos con la parte aburrida pueden explorar los alrededores, pero tengan mucho cuidado, hay peligros que las acechan" dice Faragonda.

"Aléjense de las hechiceras de la torre nubosa!, hehehe, eso es lo que viene ahora" murmura Stella a Bloom y Naruto.

" Y aléjense de las hechiceras de la torre nubosa!" dice al final Faragonda.

"Muy bien están libres hasta la hora de cenar" dice Griselda.

Las estudiantes se empezaron a retirar para poder explorar el lugar, Naruto se despide de Bloom y de Stella porque tenia que hablar con Faragonda.

"Hola Faragonda" dice Naruto acercándose a la directora.

"Naruto, me alegra que estés aquí, muchas gracias por escoltar a la princesa de Solaria" dice la directora.

"No hay problema, fue un placer a ver ayudado, me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo es otro trabajo?" pregunta Naruto con curiosidad.

"Si, pero no es un trabajo para mi sino para el director de la escuela Fontana roja, quiere que tengas una batalla de entrenamiento con algunos especialistas" Faragonda le informa a Naruto.

"Esta bien, cuando empieza mi trabajo?" pregunta Naruto.

"pidió que la batalla fuera este día" dice Faragonda.

"De acuerdo, entonces me retiro, nos vemos" dice nuestro rubio favorito.

 **XXX**

 **En la escuela Fontana Roja**

Naruto va caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela cuando lo detiene un especialista.

"Disculpe es usted es Naruto?" pregunta el especialista.

"Si, me informaron que el director Saladino quería verme" dice Naruto

"El director me pidió que lo escoltara a su oficina, por favor acompáñeme" dice el especialista empezando a caminar.

El especialista y Naruto caminaron por los pasillos y subieron escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del director.

 *** knock * * knock ***

"Adelante" se escucha la voz del director del otro lado de la puerta.

El especialista abre la puerta y entra seguido por Naruto.

"Director le traigo a Naruto como pidió" dice el especialista.

"Ah si, muchas gracias Alexander **(OC)** , ya puedes retirare" dice Saladino al especialista.

El especialista solo hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha.

"Hola directo Saladino, la directora Faragonda me aviso que tenia un trabajo para mi" dice Naruto.

"Si, lo que necesito es que evalúes a nuevos estudiantes, normalmente los probamos con otros estudiantes pero siempre termina igual todos pelean uno a uno" explica Saladino.

"Entiendo, entonces cuando empezamos?" pregunta Naruto.

"Inmediatamente iremos a la arena de la escuela para que todos vean" dice el director de Fontana roja.

 **Arena**

Los estudiantes de Fontana roja estaban todos reunidos en la arena donde serán evaluados los nuevos estudiantes, todos estaban emocionados ya que se había informado que habría un cambio para evaluar a los nuevos estudiantes **(AN: no encontré información si Brandon, Sky, Riven y Timmy si son de primer año o segundo año así que decidí ponerlos como de primer año)**.

"Atención estudiantes de Fontana roja, hoy pedí la ayuda de alguien especial para evaluar a los nuevos estudiantes" dice el director.

"Muy bien jóvenes, todos prepárense para el combate" dice un profesor que se encontraba alado del director.

Cuando el profesor termino de hablar las puertas de la arena se empezaron a abrir lentamente, todos los estudiantes que estaban en la arena empezaron a prepararse para el combate hasta que vieron que era un joven de su misma edad, Sky y sus amigos reconocieron al rubio de cuando fueron a la tierra.

"bien prepárense porque ahí voy" dice Naruto con una sonrisa de determinación.

Un par de estudiantes se lanzaron contra el rubio pensando que lo vencerían y cuando estuvieron apunto de atacar Naruto rápidamente saco su katana y mando a volar a los estudiantes que lo habían atacado haciéndolos chocar contra la pared de la arena dejándolos inconscientes.

"Regla numero 1, nunca subestimes a tu oponente" dice Naruto.

Muchos estudiantes se sorprendieron por la fuerza de Naruto, algunos estudiantes fueron y rodearon a Naruto con esperanzas de poder atraparlo.

"Con que intentan atraparme, veamos como les resulta" dice Naruto para que después lanzara unas bombas de humo donde se encontraba el y los que lo rodearon.

"En donde esta?" pregunta un especialista1.

"Todos atentos no puede salir del circulo" dice otro especialista2, cuando de repente se empieza a escuchar gritos.

"Que fue eso?" pregunta nuevamente el especialista1, para que después vuelan a escuchar gritos

El par de especialistas empezaron a tratar de ver a sus alrededores pero escucharon otros 3 gritos, al saber que eran los únicos que quedaban del grupo que lo avían rodearon se pusieron espalda con espalda cuando de repente uno vio enfrente de el la figura de Naruto.

"Ahí esta..."decía el especialista cuando Naruto llego enfrente de el y le dio un golpe directo en la cara, lo cual provoco que saliera volando y se llevara a su compañero consigo.

Naruto miraba a los estudiantes que restaban, entonces recarga su katana sobre su hombro para solo dar unos cuanto pasos hacia ellos y se vuelve a detener.

"Si no piensan venir mas entonces yo iré hacia ustedes" dice Naruto para luego correr hacia los estudiantes.

Naruto corre mas rápido de lo que esperaban los especialista eliminando uno a uno golpeándolos con el lado que no tiene filo de la katana, eliminando a seis especialistas y antes de que eliminara a otro tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás por una explosión, al mirar hacia su derecha habían cuatro especialistas dos con pistolas y los otros con espadas y escudos, Naruto solo sonríe y guarda su katana por el momento y empieza a formar un Rasengan que crecía de tamaño, para luego desaparecer de la vista de los cuatro especialistas.

"Que.." no pudo terminar de decir el especialista cuando de repente escucha arriba de ellos.

" **Odama Rasengan!"**

Los especialistas no tuvieron la oportunidad de ver de que se trataba porque la técnica de Naruto toco el suelo provocando una explosión y mandar a los cuatro a volar a diferentes direcciones quedando inconscientes por lo tanto quedaron eliminados, Naruto al mirar a su alrededor solo vio que quedaban cinco especialistas ellos eran Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven y Alexander.

"Increíble" dice Timmy.

"Es muy rápido" dice Brandon (Sky).

"Es muy fuerte" dice Sky (Brandon).

"Parece que tiene mucha experiencia en combate" dice Alexander.

"No es la gran cosa, yo puedo ganarle" dice Riven

"Van a continuar conversando o terminaremos esta batalla" dice Naruto

Riven pensando que podría ganar contra Naruto el se lanza contra el, utilizando su espada pero es bloqueado por la katana de Naruto, Naruto empuja a Riven utilizando su katana, Riven cuando se dirigía atacar otra ves pero ya no vio a Naruto hasta que lo escucha atrás de el.

"Regla numero 2: no pierdas de vista a tu oponente" dice Naruto para que después gritara

" **Konoha hidden taijutsu ougi sennen goroshi"**

Todo mundo que estaba viendo la batalla se quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que Riven sale volando y gritando de dolor y al aterrizar lo hizo de cara al suelo y su trasero arriba, los especialistas que estaban viendo la batalla no pudieron mas y estallaron en risas y los especialistas que todavía estaban peleando tanto como Timmy y Alexander se cubrían la boca para no reír muy fuerte pero tanto Brandon (Sky) y Sky (Brandon) se reían a carcajadas.

"Faragonda me advirtió que algo así podría haber pasado, porque no le hice caso" murmulla Saladino.

"Y solo quedaron cuatro, están listos para continuar" decía Naruto con sonrisa y una mirada desafiante.

"Esto no es bueno, tenemos que actuar y rápido" dice Sky (Brandon).

"Timmy, Alexander ustedes deben distraerlo mientras Sky y yo nos acercamos y lo atacaremos si no podemos hacer que caiga ustedes aprovecharan que esta distraído y dar un ataque preciso" dice Brandon (Sky).

"Saben el plan seria bueno si no lo dicen cerca del enemigo" dice Naruto detrás de ellos.

Los especialistas al darse vuelta ven a Naruto enfundando su katana, al ver esto se ponen en una posición defensiva pero solo escucharon un **Click** y sintieron una brisa pasar por debajo de ellos, al mirar pudieron observar que sus pantalones estaban destrozados y solo mostraban su ropa interior, los especialistas rápidamente agarraron sus capas y se cubrieron.

"Creo que lo mejor seria rendirnos" dice Timmy con vergüenza en su rostro, lo cual los otros asintieron rápidamente.

Saladino al escuchar que los jóvenes se rendían anuncio a los demás especialistas que el combate a acabado y luego llama a Naruto a que lo acompañe a su oficina, ya en la oficina Saladino le entrega a Naruto su dinero por el trabajo.

Naruto al recibir el dinero decidió ir a la ciudad de Magix para poder comprar suministros para su casa, cuando estaba apunto de terminar escucha ruidos de combate, rápidamente se dirige al lugar para encontrar a Bloom congelada y Stella junto con otras jóvenes en el suelo y luego observa a tres hechiceras y una estaba apunto de atacar a Stella y sus amigas.

 **" **Fuuton Kami no Oroshii!"****

 **Stella ve una gran bola de viento golpear contra las hechiceras haciéndolas volar hacia el muro y mirar hacia atrás observa a Naruto.**

 **"Naruto!" dice Stella aliviada de que Naruto se encontrara ahí para ayudarlas.**

 **"** **Stella se encuentran bien?" pregunta Naruto preocupado por sus amigas.**

 **"Estarem** **os bien, pero hay que ayudar a Bloom rápido" dice Stella.**

 **Entonces Naruto hace unos sellos de mano muy rápido y luego grita** ** **"** **Fuuton**** ** **Tatsumaki!"**** **formando un gran tornado enfrente de el cubriéndolos de la vista de las hechiceras, luego saca su katana y rápidamente corta el hielo donde estaba atrapada Bloom.**

 **"Es hora de irnos" dice Naruto cargando a Bloom.**

 **Naruto y las chicas corrieron del lugar para ponerse a salvo.**

 **En otra parte en la ciudad de Magix**

"Bloom te encuentras bien?" pregunta Stella tratando de ayudarla que recuperara su calor con magia ya que Bloom se encontraba temblando de frio.

Naruto al ver que seguía temblando le pone su chaqueta encima para que pudiera calentarse, Bloom al sentir la chaqueta mira hacia Naruto y luego hacia la chaqueta, solo pudo sonrojarse al sentir el calor que brindaba la chaqueta del rubio.

"Gracias" dice Bloom tratando de ocultar un poco su rostro sonrojado.

"Muchas gracias Naruto, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin tu ayuda" decía Stella tratando de hacer que el rubio se fijara en ella.

"No podía permitir que las dañaran, después de todo ustedes son importantes para mi" dice Naruto con una sonrisa marca Naruto,al decir eso y sonreír hace que las chicas se sonrojen.

"Sabes Bloom para ser una terrícola, tengo que admitir que lo hiciste bastante bien, fuiste muy valiente" dice Stella rápidamente para poder controlar su sonrojo.

" **Stella"** gritan las tres jóvenes que acompañaban a Bloom y a Stella.

"hay algo que tengamos que saber de Bloom de Calisto?" preguntaba una joven de pelo castaño algo enojada.

Stella se dio cuanta de su error y se encontraba algo asustada ya que podía estar en grandes problemas.

"Ah.. bien...creo que mentí un poco sobre los antecedentes de Bloom pero... les explicare todo en el camino a Alfea" decía Stella.

"Esperamos que sea una muy buena razón para haber mentido" dice una joven de pelo magenta, para después fijar su mirada hacia Naruto.

"Muchas gracias por salvarnos, un gusto en conocerte soy Tecna" decía Tecna.

"Mucho gusto soy Musa" se presentaba la joven de pelo azul negruzco.

"Mucho gusto soy Flora, muchas gracias por ayudarnos" decía la joven de pelo castaño.

"Mucho gusto yo soy Naruto Uzumaki" se presentaba nuestro héroe rubio.

 **De regreso a Alfea**

"Muy bien!, el camino esta libre" decía Stella con voz baja para que no las encontraran.

Naruto y las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios cuando de repente se prenden las luces y aparecen Faragonda y Griselda.

"Acaso tienen idea de que hora es?" dice Griselda.

"Jovencitas, estábamos muy preocupadas!, vayan a dormir y mañana hablaremos de las reglas" dice Faragonda.

Las chicas se empezaron a marchar hacia sus habitaciones, cuando Griselda detiene a Bloom.

"No tan rápido, princesa de Calisto, no hay algo que quiera decirnos?" pregunta Griselda.

"Esta bien, mi nombre es Bloom y soy de la tierra" decía Bloom algo apenada.

"Ha!, lo sabia no eres una princesa!, jovencita nos has engañado" decía Griselda enojada.

"Espere Griselda, se que Bloom mintió pero yo se que ella puede convertirse en una gran hada, tiene un gran corazón, es amable, es valiente y tiene amigas que la ayudaran en el futuro" dice Naruto haciendo que Bloom se sonroje por sus palabras.

"Aun que sea cierto eso nos a mentido y eso es imperdonable" dice Griselda.

"Vamos cálmense los 2, dime Naruto tu sabias de esto?" dice Faragonda.

"Si, Stella y yo conocimos a Bloom en la tierra donde tenia que encontrarme con ella, pero antes de que yo llegara Stella estaba siendo atacada y Bloom la ayudo con sus poderes" dice Naruto.

"Fuera del reino de la magia!, eso es imposible!" dice Griselda.

"Por favor, no me envíen a casa siempre quise ser un hada con todo mi corazón y ahora puedo hacer realidad mi sueño" dice Bloom haciendo que sus nuevas amigas se conmovieran por sus palabras.

"Has mostrado tenacidad y eso es una cualidad que toda hada posee, y como también nos falta un lugar por la princesa de Calisto e decidido dejarte estudiar en Alfea, ahora vayan a dormir, y no hagan mas ruido" dice Faragonda.

"Si señora" dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Naruto y las chicas se despidieron prometiendo que se volverían a ver y que podrían salir a divertirse.

 **Continuara**


End file.
